


Wisdom Teeth

by wintergreen28



Series: our lives together [4]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Aaron has a pretty face, F/M, Fluff, wisdom teeth removal aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintergreen28/pseuds/wintergreen28
Summary: Another one-shot for Walker and Hotchner!!! I love these too and I thought it would be entertaining and soft for Aaron to deal with the aftermath of her getting her wisdom teeth out.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Original Female Character(s), Aaron Hotchner/Reader
Series: our lives together [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959631
Kudos: 12





	Wisdom Teeth

Liz came barreling into the room, obviously upset by something that was not necessarily the primary reason Aaron was focusing on her. Her cheeks were swollen, some gauze peeking out of her mouth, but Drew following her intently also grabbed his attention. He watched on as she plopped into a chair at her desk, grumbling at Drew, and anyone who would listen before she raised her voice under the effect of the anesthesia.

”Drew wouldn’t let me drive,” she growled, “I’m a big girl, I can drive.”

”I’m sure you can Liz.” Drew replied half-heartedly, reaching under her desk for her go bag. Her eyes widened as she brought her hands to her face.

”Why can’t I feel my face?” She practically yelled, “I can’t feel my toes either!” She frantically prodded at her face, before turning her attention to her feet, haphazardly shoved into her boots. 

“Oh my god your hair is so fluffy.” Liz was now mesmerized by Reid’s hair, now cut into a boy band-ish look.

Aaron took this opportunity to leave the doorway of his office, and approach her as he declined the stairs.

Liz had now turned on Derek, poking his arm periodically, mesmerized by something the rest of them couldn’t see. Before anybody could ask any questions, she looked up her eyes wide.

”I have muscles too!” She exclaimed, raising her arms in a flexing position, “See? I have a six pack too.” Her face slid into a suggestive smile, “Wanna see?”

”O-okay, that’s enough.” Aaron voiced from behind her desk, and Liz got up from her chair to come over to him. She placed her hands on his face, and then proceeded to love them to hers; and then back again.

”How come I can feel your face, but not mine?” She continued her movements, brows furrowed, “You have a pretty face. Why can’t I feel my face? You have a pretty face.” Liz sighed into a smile, stopping her movements, but still cupping his face.

”Thank you?”

”You’re welcome, pretty man!”

”Drew, what is she on?” Reid asked the visibly defeated man who was leaning against Liz’s desk.

”Anesthesia. She had her wisdom teeth out today.”

”So why is she here?” Emily interjected.

”She thought she would still be able to work today.” Drew rolled his eyes in disbelief, “I told her she should go home but nope. Work today.” 

This caught Liz’s attention and she broke away from holding Aaron’s face to point a finger at Drew.

”Hey! I can—I can—I can work today butthead.”

”You can’t even get your words straight.”

”What? Pfffffft yeah I can. Right Morgan?” She almost stumbled over.

”Sure hot stuff, sure.” 

“You need to get to bed, Walker.” Aaron spoke up, placing a hand on her shoulder.

”Aar, I’m fiiiiiiiine.” She says, definitely not fine.

”Drew?” Aaron nods toward her, but Liz is already off. 

She’s attempting to run around the office, poorly dodging obstacles, but they’re still forced to jog after her.

Liz clambers into Dave’s office, shutting and locking the door behind her and making faces at the team standing outside.

”What are you doing kiddo?”

”They’re trying to make me go to _bed!_ ” 

“Oh no.” Dave said rather sarcastically. “How dare they.” 

“Look, I don’t need to go to bed!” She tried to explain around her gauze, “I need to work! I feel like I could run a marathon!”

”Probably not the best idea— feel free to hang out in here until you inevitably crash.” 

“Silly Dave, I’m not going to crash. I’m going to rule the world!” She said, sitting down on the couch, “Rule the world I tell you!” Liz yawned, her eyelids getting heavier and heavier. In another minute, she was out cold.

Dave rose from his desk and unlocked the door softly, determined to not wake her up. He motioned for silence before pointing to Liz on the couch, fast asleep.

Drew sighed in relief, but Aaron reached her first, picking her up, carefully cradling her in his arms. Drew nodded, and Aaron walked out of the room first, while Drew made his way to grab her bags, and a couple files to keep her occupied at home.

To Aaron, it felt like a short walk to Drew’s pickup, slipping her into the passenger seat and gently strapping her in with the seatbelt. Whispering, he told Drew that he’d follow him to the house, so Drew could get some rest while Liz was sleeping.

When Liz woke up, she was on the couch in her apartment, tucked into Aaron’s side, while Jeopardy was playing softly in front of them. Aaron was fast asleep, and as Liz could feel the anesthesia starting to wear off, she relaxed back into the couch, careful not to wake him up. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping, the dark circles underneath his eyes fading with time.

She turned her attention back to Jeopardy, watching Alex Trebek reveal yet another bit of information that Reid probably already knew.

Drew came out from the kitchen and gave Liz a tired smile before settling down on an armchair near the two of them. Pulling the blanket off of the arm of the couch, he placed it in his lap before falling asleep too, not long after. 

The last thing she remembered before falling asleep again was the answer to another category on the show.

”What is caring.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
